


One more time

by Emanning13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Eventual Romance, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, M/M, Mpreg, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: They had been sleeping together for months, but what happens when one realizes they are in love with the other?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 153





	One more time

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to J. K. Rowling

They had an arrangement the two of them. They have been sleeping together for months now. They fell into bed with each other at the start of this thing after an angry shouting match. They had hate sex. Afterwards they had fallen into bed again a few days later. They agreed to continue having sex with each other. They agreed to not having a relationship. It was just sex.

If it was just sex, then why did Harry feel a whole gaping in his chest every time Draco left? It hurt. Harry came to the conclusion that he had fallen for Draco. This was not ideal. Draco didn’t want anything more than sex, but Harry did.

Harry tried to talk to Draco about a relationship about maybe running away together, but Draco seemed to want nothing to do with any of that. Draco had a responsibility to uphold the Malfoy name and tradition. He was to marry a pureblood witch and produce an heir. Harry tried to ask him how he would do that when he was gay, Draco just gave him a look and said potions would help seal the deal. Harry didn’t think he could live a lie or be Draco’s side dish. He also couldn’t watch the man he was secretly in love with marry someone else.

So Harry decided he would end things.

That night Draco came over and Harry let himself have Draco one last time.

They had undressed quickly, Draco kissing Harry while prepping him for his cock. Harry was moaning and groaning. He begged Draco to fuck him already.

Harry was face down on the mattress, arse in the air. Harry stuffed a pillow in his mouth so he wouldn’t utter the words he so desperately wanted to. Like ‘I love you’ ‘Make love to me’ or something even more pathetic.

Draco finally deemed him ready, lubed himself up and pressed into Harry. He gave Harry a chance to adjust. Then he started a slow pace at first. Harry begged for more, faster and harder. Draco complied with his wishes. Pounding into Harry. Fucking him into the mattress.

Harry was in heaven. Draco reached around Harry and stroked his hard member in time with his thrusts. It didn’t take much for Harry find his release. Draco following right after grunting his release deep inside Harry.

They both fell to the bed breathing harshly. Draco dislodged himself from Harry and cleaned them both with a cleaning spell. Harry basked in the afterglow of sex. Draco got dressed.

“See you next time Potter.” Draco muttered and whisked himself away in the floo.

Harry chocked a sob into his pillow. That was it. He could no longer do this. He packed what little possessions he had.

He wrote a letter to Draco saying goodbye.

_Dear Draco._

_I am sorry that by the time you will read this that I will be gone. I tried to get you to come with me or start something more than sex, but that was all you wanted. I couldn’t do it anymore. I am in love with you Draco. I wish I could say it to your face. I don’t want to see the rejection etched on your face. Merlin am I going to miss you. I wish things could be different and that I could stay, but I can’t. This is goodbye._

_I love you._

_Harry_

He left the letter on the mantle for Draco to find and whisked himself away.

He booked a portkey to San Francisco CA. Where there were beaches and an amusement park. He always wanted to go. Now would be his chance to experience them.

He said goodbye to Ron and Hermione, whom he told what had happened. He told them he would keep in touch, but that he had to get away.

Once in San Francisco, he obtained a small house, and got a job in a library. He also turned his adventures as a student in Hogwarts into fantasy stories for muggle children, changing some of the details. He enjoyed the beach, the pier and the amusement park.

Three months later Harry was getting sick every morning for days. He finally went to see a Healer. He went numb and zoned out after the Healer proclaimed that he was pregnant. He didn’t realize it was possible. The Healer informed him it was. That magic between wizards could form a uterus and if they were strong enough a fetus could form.

He was shocked. He was going to be a father. In about 6 months he would have a son or daughter. Male pregnancies lasted about as long as female ones did. He would have to take nutrition potions, and take it easy as Male pregnancies were more fragile. Harry didn’t mind. He was excited. He would finally have his own little family, even if it was only the two of them.

He absently ran his hand over his flat stomach. He couldn’t wait to tell his friends!

They were excited and overjoyed for him. They tried to talk to him about Draco. Harry didn’t really want to hear it.

“Harry, he is looking for you. He keeps coming by asking for you.” Hermione said.

Harry gulped. “He probably just misses his fuck buddy.”

“I don’t that’s it Mate.” Ron said.

“Yeah he looks devastated and lost.” Hermione explained.

“Well he should have thought about that while I was still around for him to keep tagging along. I couldn’t do it anymore Mione.” He cried.

“Oh Harry.” Hermione sighed.

Harry blubbered. “I don’t know what to do. If I go back, will it be just the same? I can’t face that. I know that we are about to have a child together, but I just… I am not sure how he will react to that.”

“Come home Harry, please.” Hermione begged.

“Yeah Mate. We miss you. If that git wants nothing to do with you, then he is an idiot. We will help you no matter what.” Ron said.

Harry debated. While he enjoyed his life here in San Francisco, he missed home, missed his friends. He ran away, because he was scared and a coward. He mustered up his courage and agreed to come home.

A week later he set up residence in Ron and Hermione’s until he found a place of his own.

When Draco came by again to ask after Harry, he stalled seeing Harry. “Merlin where have you been?” Draco snapped.

“San Fransisco, CA in America.” Harry answered.

“You can’t just leave! You left a letter and just up and disappeared. I had no idea where to get in touch with you. You told me you loved me in a letter and just left!” Draco screamed.

“I didn’t know what else to do. You had already told me that you didn’t want anything more from me than sex. I couldn’t do it anymore. I am in love with you Draco. It hurts too much watching you walk away. I wanted more. I wanted a future with you, but I couldn’t have it, so I ran. I tried staying away, but I couldn’t.”

Draco stared. He seemed so angry. “You are such an idiot! I realized too late that I was in love with you too. Merlin I missed you. Please tell me that we still have a chance?”

Harry gaped at him. “You-you love me?”

“Of course I do. How could I not fall in love with you?” Draco asked.

Harry couldn’t believe it. The man of his dreams was standing here saying that he loved him. “No more hiding Draco, no more just sex. I want a real relationship.”

“Of course.” Draco agreed.

Harry winced. He almost forgot. “There is something that I should tell you. I am pregnant.”

“Excuse me?” Draco yelled.

Harry gulped. “I found out about a week ago, I am three months pregnant. It’s yours obviously.”

Draco stood there shocked.

“Draco?”

“I can’t believe this. Harry, will you marry me?”

“Are you asking just because I am pregnant?”

“Merlin no, I was going to ask you anyway, but this just sped up when I was going to do it. You are giving me a very special gift and everything I could ask for. I love you and I truly want to marry you and be with you forever. We are about to have a child.”

“What about your father?”

“To hell with him. Once he sees that I will have an heir, he won’t care anyways. He might not be happy about who is producing the heir, but I don’t give a damn.”

“Thank Merlin.” Harry sighed. “Then yes, I will marry you.”

Draco smiled, closed the gap between them and kissed Harry for all he was worth.

“Finally!” Ron exclaimed.

They both yelped and jumped back. Harry forgot his friends were there. He sheepishly looked at them. “Thank you guys for making me come back.”

“You’re welcome.” “Yeah Mate, we just want to see you happy.”

Harry smiled at them.

A few months later Draco and Harry had a small intimate wedding with friends and family on a beach. They had a beautiful son named Etamin Sirius Malfoy-Potter. They had their ups and downs, but they got through it all together.

**^^^THE END^^^**


End file.
